1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tablecloths and, more particularly, to a fitted tablecloth for remaining firmly fitted on an existing outdoor eating surface during inclement weather conditions.
2. Prior Art
Nondescript tables intended to be covered before use are well known in the entertainment, convention and party industries. Typically, the underlying table is of conventional design without decorative features. The top of the table may be of any particular shape, but is usually either square or round. A set of legs is attached to the underside of the table top and are normally foldable into and out of a use configuration. The tables themselves are not attractive and are almost always covered for use. In this way, the cover may be selected so that the tables serve as a complement to the rest of the theme of an event. Usually, conventional table coverings have been simple drapes that are positioned upon the table for uniform appearance.
One problem experienced with these designs is that no reference is provided to indicate when the draped table covering has been properly positioned. Therefore, set up of such tables, especially when there is a large number can be time-consuming. Each table must be visually inspected, usually from several different vantage points, to assure that it looks right from all sides. Furthermore, such draped configurations have been in long-time use and the entertainment and party industries desire new and novel appearances, as well as efficient designs for event accessories. Also, conventional table covers have a tendency to slide about as people move or become seated about the table, thus causing the cover to become distorted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,614 to Ehrlich discloses a method of attaching a decorative skirt about a banquet tablecloth using spring clips with Velcro patches in which initially the spring clips in spaced apart relation are engaged to extend radially from the tablecloth but are then pivoted, as allowed by the flexibility of the cloth, into a vertical plane in which the Velcro patches thereon face outwardly of the table and are readily attached to a cooperating Velcro strip on the decorative skirt. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not include an integrated elastic fastener for maintaining the present invention in an anchored position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,812 to Crider discloses a device and method for securing a tablecloth to a picnic table. Multiple strips of elastic with hook and loop type fasteners at opposed ends of each strip provide releasable closure of the strips into binding bands, and wrap around the tablecloth and secure it to the picnic table. The releasable closure means allow the strips to be threaded through and under the supporting framework for a table or other article of furniture. The strips are sized and constructed for application to a wide range of different sized tables and other outdoor furniture. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for replacing a conventional table cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,928 to Almansa Perea discloses an improved tablecloth and device for fixing the skin of the tablecloth. The tablecloth comprises an independent skirt which can be detachably held to the board of the table by means which enable a variable distribution of the fixing points, and a cover which is placed on the surface of the table board and hanging sideways and hiding the edge of the board as well as the fixing points of the skirt. The device for fixing the skirt comprises a frame which is fixed to the lower part of the table board, and at a predetermined distance from the edge of the board, remaining slightly separated therefrom by discontinuous portions which can be integral with the frame or not. A variable number of C-shaped parts are placed on the frame which embrace it and are held by means of a narrowing section configured by its own branches, thereby enabling the lateral displacement along the frame. The portions are provided externally with Velcro-type bands to be fixed with their counter-parts which are sewn to the skirt, thereby making possible the displacement of the fixing points thus formed and a regular and esthetic distribution of the folds. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not include an integrated elastic fastener for maintaining the present invention in an anchored position.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The tensioned tablecloth is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for remaining firmly fitted on an existing outdoor eating surface during inclement weather conditions.